


Fall, Falling, Fallen

by stray_space



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_space/pseuds/stray_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word given: Fall</p>
<p>Their adventures: Big decisions, great feelings. In which Akashi Seijuurou and Furihata Kouki remains in love through multiples of falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall, Falling, Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Some people write as an emotional outlet, I am one of such.  
> The first mere fluff I have written.

/fallen/

_.  
Being on a train, for Furihata Kouki, has always been a source of fascination. Call him an old man if one would like, and yet the rustle of the station, the crackle of the engine, and the stream of people up and down, out and about rewind him to peace and soundness, bring him endless pleasure to engulfed himself in ways that can hardly be fathomed.  
Today, yet, as the train ticket on his hand is unfolded and its printed destination flashed under the glimmering light of the station, his excitement and breathlessness comes from a completely different source, in a completely different way.

  
.  
The air in Kyoto is somewhat more brazen and old, dusty with regal hardly found in the buzzling streets of Tokyo, air wet and a little frost hangs in the sky. Pulling up the thin jacket he was wearing, his reddened fingers rubbed together, Furihata’s eyes roamed over the pool of people that gathered around the train that had just halted, rushing and chiming.  
He let out a breath he never realized was held.  
  
At the corner of the ambers that were his eyes, Furihata spots a familiar red blur and under the crystals of light rain two bodies edge together through the mass of crowd. The ease of steps he takes almost surprises him, new ones yet feel like a million times before.

Their eyes met. And Akashi Seijuurou is inching towards him until they are side by side, hand by hand, smile by smile. (And admittedly, one would not have called the light twitch at the corner of Akashi’s mouth a smile. But he knows better than that. Had been for quite a while).  
In walking, the rain stopped and shoulders brushed, fingers touched. A tint of red can be spot at the tips of his companion’s ears as Furihata laces together their fingers, one by one. Bliss that had been, and the smile he wears at that moment must have been one so wide he almost lose his footing at the light lit in the rubies of Akashi’s eyes. (Just like their meeting, mostly the losing his footing part).

 

Quietly but firmly, they make their way to their decided location, almost lost in their own world.  
.  
.  
The light is dim, much like lightings in all of Akashi’s chosen dining places, and the atmosphere feels as always to the plain old him – almost too lost for the place had it not been for Akashi, the firmness in his demeanor and the way his love stays aground.

Akashi would be right at place normally, and yet today Furihata can tell he is tensed, with his shoulders that stiffened and hand froze in midst of reaching out, tentatively, carefully, as if nervous and unlike his usual self. And when Akashi looks up at him, with a glint that speaks volumes of determination and ground, Furihata feels like he is being lifted off his feet, yet he held his posture and patiently wait.

It must be something serious the way his lover acts, something so grave that he deters from holding Furihata’s hand, so when Akashi finally speaks, he finds himself a bit perplexed, the words yet to register, and only until he looked into the determination flowing in Akashi’s eyes did they came surely in.

“Kouki, I am going to Tokyo for college.”

And his fingers start to dangle in Furihata’s own.

 

“And I would like to take this chance to live together with you.”

.  
At night, their warmth is shared so very tenderly, their bodies mingle and fit in all the right places, the kiss that lingers speaks of fervor and passion and so so much love.  
The answer hangs. The words echo. Of course, always, and I love you so.

/  
.

.

* * *

 

/falling/

  
Rewinding the time back to one, two, three years ago, the occurrence that is the love of Furihata Kouki and Akashi Seijuurou can almost be spoken of as an enigma, a stream of endless questions.

.  
It started with a fall, when Furihata Kouki was drowning himself in his dream as a library assistant, amidst his fondness of books and literature, enraptured by souls that are kept alive in the chains of stories and feelings that flow.  
It started with a fall, when Akashi Seijuurou was drowning in the seas of nausea brought forth by the oceans of business files he ought to handle, and was trying to maintained his mind with the peace in the dusty building’s air: Holding a ladder and a book that almost touched the ground, lending a hand to the brunette that clumsily never managed to catch the one, witnessing a thank you smile that brighten the air, sent a heart pumping, Akashi Seijuurou never quite mastered the art of understanding his heart, one so hardened with time.

They did not immediately get along, frowning at each other over the choices of books, special notes that teased on the topics of your taste is dry and yours is mere unaware. They argued in the form of eye glares of disdain, and went home secretly smiling and feeling bubbly without knowing why.

In their stomachs they knew it was of a kindled friendship, finding joy in the presences and comfort in the silence that bounced.  
.  
After the fall that started, came the fall that swung.

The realization that he was falling, and the actual fall came in the harsh words of his father drove Akashi deep, wallowing in the swamps of pain: Feet rooted to the ground, mouth halted in midst of words, sound constricted in throat and unable to voice. And before he knew it, there was yelling and you deserved much better Sei and your son is much much better than what you may ever think. And thank you for being you, Seijuurou.

He remembered hard eyes that widen and callous fingers that tightened and suddenly he felt more himself than he had ever been.

And yet why is it

that people question him why he fell so

deep

 

, deep down?

 

* * *

.  
/fall/

In the autumn winds that arrived, Akashi admires the marvel of the view, in his eyes the colors of his, in his heart the images of him. In his hand holds tight a velvet box with the color of fall leaves, the tint that flushes over cheeks in the most joy, in the blissful grace.  
That night, under the light of flickering candle and glistening silver bands, he speaks from the bottom of his heart, pouring out his soul.

Akashi remembers tears and smiles and Yes and Forever with you.


End file.
